lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Rabeckah the Killer
RABECKAH THE KILLER ''' This is a non spinoff and or Jeff inspried story Its was a normal day I wake up go to work come back then sleep same old thing but in work people were talking about a muder in the area for a girl called Anya whitnesses saw her with a girl who no one saw her face all they saw was her wearing a grayish hoddie with blue jeans that was all the infomation given about the older girl. A thought ran through my mind what if that was my son or my wife or even me i have to keep thems safe later that evening I reserched this muder to see a picture come up it was horrible to even see the girl's body looked like it was ripped all over her guts were hangging out of her and she face had a grin carved across it the image made me vomit I said to myself "who could do such a thing to a little girl" my wife walked in to see the image to see said nothing and just stared at it " Honey are you ok" is what I wanted to say instead I said "Honey leave now" after that she just walked out of the room. Later on that night i could'nt sleep just that image glued to my head I needed to keep my family safe my son chris walks to his school what if he was killed or my wife if see goes to town and is found dead and it was by this...girl. the next day I took my son to school before i went to work i looked at time and said "Chris you stay safe now after what happened to this girl you have to stay close to your friends ok" he look at me and said back " daddy dont speak about her she is no good" then he opened the car door steped out and left. I cant tell you how much I was wondering what the fuck does he mean by that so I drove to work worrying about my son now more then anything "if he is with or around this girl helping her I dont know what I will do"I thought to myself later that day I went to pick Chris up I saw him just standing there looking into nothing "Chris are you ok?" i asked him he just ignored me got in the car we went home. After we got home Chris just went straight to his room and closed the door I really was getting worried at that point my son was acting strange around me my wife walked to me and said "what shall we do?" I did not say a word later that night i heard moans one after the other from Chris's room I slowly walked over to his room the sight was.....brutal. Chris's arms were broken his stomach had a R carved into and he was losing alot of blood I grabbed his blanket and covered the R shaped carving on his stomach "Mary come here!" I called for my Wife she never came so I left Chris for a couple of seconds to find her "Mary where are you!" I ran down stairs just to see Mary hanged ,cut ,killed my wife was there infront of me dead fucking dead cuz of this person this thing this....Monster I ran back to Chris to stop the blood for flowing any more but again I was to late I watched her kill my son my only son and what I heard her say was evil "Sleep dont wake up" after that she slit his neck like paper looked at me then vanished.I hope my family is the last family she will ever kill again my name is Frank Green I hope she gets caught and killed for what she has done to me and everyone else. Yours truely Frank Green '''Credited to Superjobe 656 Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:FOTM Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Wall of Text Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!